Lettre à Duo
by Sano-chan H
Summary: Encore une page de mon journal intime adapté aux perso de GW comme Je t'aime Mais cette fois ci, il ne s'agit pas de la même personne, celle ci est encore bien plus spéciale pour moi, j'espère qu'elle me pardonnera mes erreurs passées. Reviews please !


Auteur : Sano-chan

Titre : Lettre à Duo.

Genre : Yaoi, lettre de Heero à Duo, remords et supplications. Pas forcément triste je vous rassure parce que l'espoir n'est pas triste…

Couple : 01+02 ; 02+01 ? (01 espère)

Source : Gundam Wing

Disclaimers : Les persos dont je n'utilise que les noms ne m'appartiennent pas --°

Blabla : Pour toi qui te reconnaîtra, cette fic épistolaire n'est qu'un moyen détourné de te dire la vérité et de tout t'avouer. Tout ce qui n'a jamais été dit, aujourd'hui tu le lis.

_**Lettre à Duo.**_

Duo,

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que je t'aime toujours ? Je ne t'ai pas choisi, je t'ai blessé, j'ai choisi Trowa plutôt que toi Duo, alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que je ressens encore cette pression si forte sur mon cœur lorsque je pense à toi ? Un an, cela fait déjà un an, même plus, cela fait 14 mois précisément, Trowa et moi ne sommes plus ensemble, toi tu es toujours avec Réléna, mais tu n'as plus de sentiments pour elle.

J'aimais tellement Trowa, je l'admirais, lui qui savait rester fier et froid dans toutes le situations. Moi je me suis toujours laissé emporté par mes sentiments, pourtant on ne dirait pas à me voir comme ça… Et pourtant chacune de mes erreurs tout au long de ma vie est due à mes sentiments. Et puis Trowa, je le voulais, je le voulais plus que tout.

Et puis tu es apparu, tu as débarqué dans ma vie, avec ta bonne humeur, ton sourire… et tes yeux, tes yeux si beaux, bleu peut-être, cerclés de jaune, comme ceux de ma mère… ils sont si beaux tes yeux… D'ailleurs, c'est avec eux que tu m'as ensorcelé. C'était un Jeudi… Wufei m'avait fait un sale coup, il avait conseillé à Trowa de ne pas sortir avec moi, alors j'ai crisé, et je me suis mis à pleurer, je suis parti me cacher bien sûr, mais tu as débarqué. On ne se connaissait pas beaucoup à ce moment là, mais tu m'as pris dans tes bras, tu m'a dis « c'est pas grave, c'est pas pour ça qu'il refusera de sortir avec toi… et puis… c'est dur de te résister… » Tu as scellé tes yeux aux miens en me disant ces mots que jamais je ne pourrais oublier. Et résultat, le lendemain soir nous étions ensembles.

J'ai pourtant hésité je l'avoue, pas par rapport à mes sentiments, par rapport à moi, à toi, à nous. Tu étais le premier garçon avec qui je sortais, et ça m'a un peu fait peur c'est vrai. Mais tes yeux ont encore joué. D'un regard tu m'as rassurée, rien n'avait plus d'importance à part toi… Et puis, deux jour plus tard, je suis rentré à l'internat, et j'ai revu Trowa, il a parut blessé quand je lui ais dit que je sortais avec quelqu'un, mais nous ne nous étions jamais rien avoué, alors j'ai laissé courir.

Quelques mois plus tard, lui et moi avons fait une grosse erreur. Celle de s'avouer nos sentiments, oui, parce que c'est vrai, je vous aimais tout les deux… Et une fois les choses mises à plat, on a pas put résister. Nos jeux d'autre fois sont devenus sérieux, et on s'embrassait vraiment, et avant que je réalise, je sortais avec lui, avec toi, avec vous deux…

Et il a bien fallut que je fasse un choix, ce choix à été difficile et je ne l'ai pas fait tout de suite, tout en te disant que je réfléchissait encore, qu'il me fallait du temps, je sortais encore avec lui, je t'ai encore menti. C'était si dur de résister. Nous étions ensemble tout le temps, comment résister. Et pourtant quand j'étais avec toi, je me sentais coupable. Alors j'ai décidé… et c'est lui que j'ai choisi… Pourtant, je n'ai pas put. Pas put me résigner à t'oublier. Et après t'avoir trompé avec lui, je l'ai trompé avec toi. C'est ce jour là que je l'ai perdu et que notre histoire à commencé à se terminer. Lui, contrairement à toi, ne m'a pas pardonné.

Six mois après, je l'ai largué, histoire de le libérer de moi. Ne pas l'obliger à rester avec quelqu'un qu'il ne pouvait pardonner… Mais toi, toi, tu as souffert à cause de moi. Aujourd'hui, tu es avec Réléna, après qu'elle soit sortie (grâce à moi d'ailleurs --°) avec Wufei, elle est sortie avec toi, vous vous aimiez déjà. Lorsque toi et moi étions ensemble. Alors j'ai laisser courir -encore-, je lui ai même dit quand elle m'a posé la question qu'elle pouvait sortir avec toi, je me suis dis que ça t'aiderait à m'oublier puisque j'avais choisi Trowa. Mais là encore, j'ai fais une erreur, je n'aurais pas dut.

Mais quelque part, c'est parce que vous étiez ensemble elle et toi que j'ai put essayer de me faire pardonner de Trowa (même si ça n'a pas marché). Puisque tu lui appartenait, je savais que je ne t'approcherai pas, que je ne ferais pas de bêtises… Et je n'en ai pas faites. Sauf peut-être à Paris, où j'ai un peu dérapé, mais je n'étais déjà plus avec Trowa. Lorsque tu as dis à Réléna que tu m'aimais encore, elle a essayé de m'étrangler, elle était saoule, d'accord, mais c'est pas une excuse… Depuis, je ne vous vois plus et tu me manque plus que tout… Aujourd'hui, tu m'as avoué ne plus avoir de sentiment pour elle, alors je te dis tout. I will always love you. Toute cette histoire est bien compliquée pour quelqu'un qui ne l'a pas suivie, mais moi je comprends aujourd'hui mes erreurs, et je m'en veux plus que jamais. Trowa à eut sa chance, ou m'a donné la mienne, ça dépend du point de vue… En tout cas, je ne t'ai jamais dis que c'était fini entre nous, je t'ai dis « on fait une pause » et puis, je suis parti, et je t'ai laissé aux bon soins de Réléna. Alors aujourd'hui, maintenant que je peux te le dire puisque tu ne l'aime plus et qu'elle aussi à eut sa chance, que tu vas la laisser et t'en aller. Je te le demande du fond du cœur, continuons notre histoire mise en pause trop longtemps, allons jusqu'au bout cette fois ci et ne nous laissons pas arrêter par qui que ce soit… Tu vas bientôt partir, tu vas aller bosser en Angleterre pendant quelques mois. Moi je bosserai ici, en France, alors je te le dis avant que tu partes, Duo, je t'aime. Pardonnes-moi et laisses-moi une autre chance, je t'en prie. Finissons cette histoire que j'ai faillit gâcher, je te promets d'y faire attention cette fois, j'en prendrai soin, je prendrai soin de toi et je t'aimerai comme au premier jour, et cela pour toujours…

Pour que notre amour renaisse de ses cendres,

Heero Yuy.


End file.
